Attack On Kashyyyk
by TheLionNerd
Summary: Join Ezra as he experiences troubles with his teammates and a attack on a peaceful world.


FADE IN:

OUTER SPACE - NIGHT

The Ghost is being shot at by Imperial ships. The back engines sputter a bit, the ship trying to get out of the line of fire.

CUT TO:

INT. MAIN COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

HERA sits at the control panel in the Ghost's main cockpit. She turns around and notices KANAN behind her.

HERA:

Kanan, can you check the rear engines? We seem to be slowing down a bit.

Kanan nods, and runs towards the back of ship.

CUT TO:

INT. MAIN HALL - CONTINUOUS

EZRA exits his sleeping quarters, yawning and stretching his arms. SABINE runs past him, before turning around and walking towards him.

SABINE:

Sorry, kiddo. You're gonna have to actually do something for once.

EZRA:

I do a lot of stuff!

SABINE:

Yeah, well, you're actually gonna have to do work, as in, _not_ rummaging around through our stuff.

EZRA:

I haven't done that since Empire Day! And, what is it to you? How is throwing coloured-graffiti bombs around any more useful?

SABINE:

Are you sure you weren't asleep during Empire Day?

EZRA:

Hey, I fought the Inquisitor, and took a lightsaber to the face.

SABINE:

Oh, great, impressive, well, let's just hope you can use those skills to reprogram Chopper. He's been short-circuiting like nuts.

EZRA:

Isn't that normally Hera or Zeb's job?

SABINE:

Well, today it's yours. Oh, and Zeb told me to tell you that if he finds you lazing around again, he'll make you wish you were still asleep.

Sabine runs towards Hera in the cockpit, as Ezra sighs, walks up to CHOPPER, and gives him a hard kick, fixing his circuits, before being electrocuted.

EZRA:

Why you little - ?!

Ezra jumps on top of Chopper, before being electrocuted again.

CUT TO:

INT. MAIN COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Kanan runs back towards Hera, reporting the status of the engines.

KANAN:

I don't know what's wrong with it.

HERA:

It's stuttering a bit. Must've been damaged by those Imperial missiles. We need to find a nearby planet to hide away in for a bit while we get the engines fixed. The problem with that, though, is the Empire. Where can we go without them chasing us?

KANAN:

Nothing nearby, save for perhaps Genosis.

Hera is visibly displeased with that idea.

HERA:

Not sure about that one, do we have enough power to go into Hyperspace?

Kanan checks a screen in front of him.

KANAN:

Barely.

HERA:

"Barely"?

KANAN:

It'll only get us as far as Ryloth

HERA:

Any other nearby planets?

KANAN:

Nothing besides Polis Massa or Kamino.

HERA:

How far are we from Lothal?

KANAN:

Not too far, but the Empire practically controls that planet.

HERA:

Too close, then. How's Kashyyyk?

KANAN:

Close enough. We could stop by and check on the Wookies while we're there, too. They could use a bit of help after that Imperial invasion a while back.

HERA:

Good enough. Let's do it.

Sabine runs into the room, quickly.

SABINE:

Hey, guys, what do you need me to do?

HERA:

Go tell the rest of the crew to prepare for landing.

SABINE:

Alright. Where are we headed?

KANAN:

Kashyyyk, fixing our engines and checking in on our furry friends.

SABINE:

Gotcha.

CUT TO:

INT. MAIN HALL - CONTINUOUS

Sabine runs into the hall, and looks up into the upper cockpit, where ZEB is firing at Imperial vehicles.

SABINE:

Hey, big guy, we're about to land.

ZEB:

Already? Where to?

SABINE:

Kashyyyk, make sure those Imperials are off our backs as soon as possible.

ZEB:

Alright.

Zeb turns cockpit around, and continues firing at troops. Sabine turns to face Ezra, in his sleeping quarters, going through his bag.

SABINE:

Hey, lazy bum, we're about to land.

Ezra activates his lightsaber-blaster.

SABINE:

And put that away.

EZRA:

You can't tell me what to do.

Ezra turns around and starts to walk away.

SABINE:

Look, kid, if something's wrong, just tell me.

He stops.

EZRA:

I'm not a kid, and nothing's wrong, it's-

He pauses.

EZRA

(continued) -it's natural.

SABINE:

Ezra, natural or not, if you're upset, I'm here for you.

EZRA:

I'm fine, alright? Just leave me alone.

Ezra continues to walk towards the main cockpit, Sabine watches him, sadly.

CUT TO:

INT. MAIN COCKPIT - CONTINUOUS

Ezra joins Kanan and Hera in the cockpit, and sits in a chair behind them.

EZRA:

Hey.

HERA:

Oh, hey. Did you fix Chopper?

EZRA:

Yeah, actually. Did you ever try kicking him?

KANAN:

(laughing) Oh, more than once.

EZRA:

Well it's surprisingly effective.

HERA:

Don't get cocky with that, bud.

EZRA:

I'm not getting cocky. I'm just being me.

HERA:

And change your attitude while you're at it.

Ezra sighs.

KANAN:

Are you alright, kid?

EZRA:

Yeah, sorry. This thing with the Empire's gotten to me, and not in a good way.

KANAN:

Don't let it get to you. It's not healthy.

EZRA:

I know.

KANAN:

I think you might need some alone time.

EZRA:

(angrily) I think I might.

Ezra stands up, and walks off towards his sleeping quarters to rest. Sabine watches him go by, sadly. Kanan looks back at Ezra, before he disappears from view.

KANAN:

What are we gonna do with him?

HERA:

The question is: what are you going to do with him? You're the one training him, love.

KANAN:

But he's changing faster than I can teach him.

HERA:

Then teach him to grow. Growth overcomes all change.

Kanan shrugs.

CUT TO:

INT. SLEEPING QUARTERS

Ezra rests on his bed, looking at a photo of him with his parents.

EZRA:

(annoyed) Why couldn't you just give me to the empire?

He sighs and throws the photo at the ground below. Sabine enters the room.

SABINE:

Something's up, Ezra. Spill it.

EZRA:

(sighing) It's just...the Empire...

SABINE:

I thought it might be, but if it's any consolation to you, we've all been affected by the Empire.

EZRA:

I know, but...what if they destroy us?

SABINE:

They might, but that's not why we're here, though, is it? We're here to help those who need help, the victims of the Empire's wrath. There are so many people out there who need our help. Are you willing to help them?

Ezra slowly nods.

SABINE:

Good. We're about to land, though, so get ready.

EZRA:

Alright.

He stands up and puts his lightsaber-blaster in his belt.

CUT TO:

INT. MAIN COCKPIT

Hera, concentrated, sets to land the Ghost.

HERA:

Landing in: 3, 2, 1...

The Ghost lands harshly on planet Kashyyyk, as Hera and Kanan turn around and leave the cockpit.

CUT TO:

INT. MAIN HALL

Hera and Kanan walk towards the back of the ship, as Zeb slides down the ladder from the upper cockpit, Sabine and Ezra exit Ezra's sleeping quarters. Kanan stops and turns to face Ezra, as the others walk past. Sabine turns her head around quickly for one last glimpse at Ezra before she steps off of the back of the Ghost.

KANAN:

You alright?

Ezra nods, as he and Kanan follow the others off the ship.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GHOST

Ezra and Kanan disembark the Ghost and join the others several yards away, while Hera is observing its rear engines, as, behind her, a giant bird swoops down in front of Ezra. Hera turns around to see if he's alright.

HERA:

Watch your head, kid.

EZRA:

(sarcastic)Oh, really? I didn't think of that.

KANAN:

Well maybe it's time you did. You need to learn to anticipate things like this, changes in the force.

EZRA:

It's a bird.

KANAN:

Bird or Sith, their existence changes things greatly, and you of all people should know that things can happen out of nowhere.

Ezra rolls his eyes.

HERA:

He's right, you know.

Hera walks towards Kanan.

HERA:

Take him to a nearby village to get some supplies. It might help him clear his mind.

EZRA:

Of course you agree with him, just because he's a Jedi. Come on, Kanan, let's just go.

Ezra starts walking away from the ship.

KANAN:

Ezra, wait.

He stops.

EZRA:

(annoyed) What?

KANAN:

You need to maintain patience. You don't even know where you're going.

EZRA:

A village full of Wookies. Piece of cake.

KANAN:

It's never quite that simple, Ezra.

EZRA:

They're just Wookies, Kanan.

KANAN:

They're also in a similar position to ours.

Sabine overhears the discussion between the two and walks up to them.

SABINE:

Maybe I should come with you guys. Keep Ezra company and such.

KANAN:

Thanks, Sabine. He might need it.

EZRA:

Why? Because I can't take care of myself, because I assure you, I can. I've fought the Inquisitor by your side, Kanan, and I nearly died for it. I've survived for so long on my own against the Empire, you guys invaded my life and took that away from me.

KANAN:

What's gotten into you, Ezra?

EZRA:

Nothing's gotten in to me.

SABINE:

Something _has_ gotten into you, Ezra. And I'm not sure I like it.

EZRA:

Well, you know what? I don't care!

Ezra runs away from the ship, out into the fields.

KANAN:

(shouting) Ezra!

Sabine turns to face Kanan.

SABINE:

I'll talk to him

She starts to run towards Ezra, but is stopped when Kanan reaches his arm out in front of her.

KANAN:

No. He needs to clear his mind. Let's give him some time. He'll come around sooner or later.

Kanan and Sabine look at Ezra, as he runs further, until he's out of sight.

CUT TO:

EXT. THE GHOST - NIGHT

Hera, Zeb, Sabine, and Kanan sit outside the Ghost, warming up around a fire, as they wait for Ezra to return.

ZEB:

When's the kid coming back?

KANAN:

I dunno. He might need more time, the kid's growing up, and that can be a bit of a challenge.

ZEB:

May be growing a bit too fast, though, don't you think?

KANAN:

I don't know. We might've been seeing him as a kid for too long.

ZEB:

The kid has a point, though.

KANAN:

What do you mean?

ZEB:

He's survived so long on his own with the Bucketheads on Lothal. He's not as much of a kid as you might hope.

Zeb shrugs.

ZEB:

At this point, he might prefer living on his own.

SABINE:

But he hasn't had a family to help him survive. He may have experience, but that's not enough.

ZEB:

What do you care? The kid needs to grow.

SABINE:

I'm just worried for him.

ZEB:

Yeah. I'd hate if anything happened to him, and _don't_ go around telling that!

Hera turns to face Kanan.

HERA

I don't know about this. The kid's growing, yes, but are you sure he's growing in the right ways?

KANAN:

I don't know. Honestly, I have no idea what's happening with him. I just hope he's alright.

The Ghost Crew look, grimly, out to the open fields, without sign of Ezra.

CUT TO:

EXT. KASHYYYK FIELDS - NIGHT

Ezra is alone in the fields on planet Kashyyyk, not knowing his way back to the Ghost. He falls to the floor, tired and cold, and wraps his arms around his body, and curls up, shivering himself to sleep. A creature is watching him, however, and is slowly approaching.


End file.
